Life Story
by PhALLoPhoBiA
Summary: P/C Look Here it is I'm bad at summaries so you just have to read to find out what happens. Be nice first fic


_`16-year-old Pheobe Halliwell kept muttering "Oh shit" as she disposed of a pregnancy test. She and Cole had been dating for a year but had been sleeping together for the last 6 mos. They had always been careful but there was that one time when the condom broke. That was three weeks ago and now she is a week late. A thousand thoughts and question went through her mind. Thoughts like ' I am such an idiot' or ' How did this happen? We were both careful.'_

_"Pheobe open the door," Piper yelled because she had been in there for the last 15 minuets. Pheobe left the bathroom then went in to her room. She was going to call Cole then changed her mind. She started crying because she felt so alone. After a while, she decided she would go over to Cole's house. _

_When she got there, Cole was inside ordering Chinese food. When Cole answered the door Pheobe put on a fake smile. She says "Hey". She gives him a kiss. Cole knew there was something wrong with Phoebe. "What's wrong?" Cole asked. Pheobe answered very fast "I might be pregnant, but I'm not 100% sure so don't freak out on me or anything. Man what are we gonna do?" Cole says, "calm down" then asks, "How late are you?" Pheobe replies " about a week" when Pheobe finally starts to calm down Cole says " Pheobe whatever your decision is I will support your decisions 100%"_

_One week later Pheobe goes to her 3 months, check-up. After her check-up her doctor tells her " your pregnant, and a month at that" Pheobe's head starts spinning. When she left her doctor she went straight to Cole's house. When she finds him she tells him "I AM pregnant, I just found out today" after a moment of awkward silence Cole says " Pheobe, if you decide to keep this baby I will be the baby's father no hesitation." Pheobe hugs Cole. " Thank you and I love you, By the way I need to tell Grams be there with me please." "Okay"  _

_The next day Pheobe was talking with Cole at the manor they had recently told Penny. They thought she was going to be mad but come to find out she want grand children._

_6 ½ months later Pheobe is 7 ½ months pregnant and showing. Cole was pulling up to the school when Pheobe yelled out in pain. "What's wrong?"  Pheobe answered _ "Nothing I hope." They got inside the school they went to homeroom and their first class. 

By the time it was her second class the stomach pains were getting stronger. She stayed in that class for thirty minuets then excused herself to find Cole. She found him in the gym room talking to his friend. Cole noticed Pheobe when she walked in and asked what is wrong? Pheobe said, "Cole I don't know what's going on but I need to go to the hospital."

 At the hospital, phoebe had a problem; She wasn't dilated so she had to have a cesarean they cut open her stomach and punctured her uterus. They got the baby out and got her breathing they showed her to Pheobe then took her to the nursery. They put her on heart monitors and made sure she was able to breath. Pheobe and Cole named her Angel Helena Turner. Later that night after Grams and Pheobe sisters had left Pheobe went down to the nursery. She saw her daughter. She thought that Angel look so helpless with all the tubes down her throat and Intravenous needles giving her medicine to help make her immune system stronger. It brought tears to her eyes. 

After staying in the hospital for another day, she went home but only stayed for two hours she went back to the hospital. She did that for the next 5 days until on the 14th Angel air monitor went off. The doctor tried to get the baby to start breathing again but she did not. Pheobe was in the door while that was happening. When they stopped trying to work on Angel the nurse turned off the monitor and went up to Pheobe and said. "I'm sorry" all Pheobe could do was cry. She felt her heart literally break in half. Cole came to get Pheobe grams had dropped her off earlier. He put her into the car after he saw his daughter's body for the last time. The next couple days where the hardest for Pheobe. She had to plan the funeral, which was shattering her heart even more. The funeral was set to be on February 7 days after she died.

Pheobe went in to Angel's room to get out the sky blue dress she bought for angel. She took the dress to a funeral home and gave the owner the dress to put on Angel. 

On the day of the Angel's funeral Pheobe became mute. She wouldn't talk she wouldn't cry. During the funeral, she started to cry but she did not throw a show like most people do at funerals she sat there crying. After the funeral, Pheobe thanked the people for being there and helped serve the guest. 

That night when she got home Cole told her if she needed anything to not hesitate to call. Everyone in the house kept bothering Pheobe until she finally yelled, "I'm fine I just need some sleep that is all! Now will you let me grieve and rest?!?" they left her alone. Pheobe went in to her room cut on the light got out her diary and titled the page: "A Life That Was Lost And Never Lived" 


End file.
